godzilla_kaiju_wars_unleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Gamera
Gamera (ガメラ Gamera), also known as The Guardian of the Universe, is a giant, flying fire-breathing turtle-like kaiju creature. One of the most powerful monsters in the series as well as among the last of his kind, he first appeared in the Season 2 episode "Guardians vs. Shadows". Since then, Gamera has become a recurring ally to Godzilla throughout the series. Biography Origins Although a gigantic, prehistoric species of tortoise who fed on flames, the origin of Gamera gave him a much more directly heroic themed origin: A bio-engineered guardian of the Earth created by the lost city of Atlantis with the purpose of defeating Gyaos, another ancient creation capable of killing all human life. Godzilla: Kaiju Battles Unleashed Gamera made his first appearance in the Season 2 episode "Guardians vs. Shadows". Season Two Guardians vs. Shadows During the course of the episode, Godzilla battles several Gyaos in Tokyo. As he is almost killed, an old aged Gamera appears. After defeating one Gyaos, another swoops in and fights the giant turtle, only for the Guardian to receive help from the Monster King. But when they are both wounded by the Gyaos' Sonic Cutter Beam, another, new Gamera comes in to stop it. But being successful, another, stronger Gyaos comes in and Gamera and Gyaos battle to a standstill, but when Godzilla and the older Gamera come in and defeat it, a small sworn of Gyaos come to Tokyo and the old Gamera sacrifices himself to destroy them by self-destructing. Now the last of his kind and mourning over his father's death, the new Gamera eventually joins forces with Godzilla and follows him to Monster Island. Personality Gamera is portrayed as being actively concerned for the well-being of the planet from the very start, consistent with his creation as a guardian of Earth. When given the opportunity, Gamera will actively protect humans, especially children. However, Gamera will show a disregard for destruction and death he causes as collateral damage when he is preoccupied with stopping a pressing threat. This is most pronounced in Guardians vs. Shadows when he leaves a path of destruction through Fukuoka while trying to reach the Gyaos trapped in the Fukuoka Dome, and even more so in "Ultimate Foe's Revenge" when he kills thousands of people while trying to stop two Hyper Gyaos in Shibuya. In the latter example, Gamera does take a moment during the battle to actively save a young boy from a Hyper Gyaos. Gamera never once retaliates against the military when he is attacked, even when he is actually injured by them. Gamera actively fights for all life on Earth, and humans are just one thing on this list. Gamera tirelessly battles against the Gyaos, as he was created to destroy them, and it is suggested that he has traveled around the world to hunt down and destroy all the Gyaos that have appeared. To those he views as his enemies, Gamera is portrayed as an aggressive and destructive creature. However, he is shown to not be truly malevolent, as he actively saves a young boy at one point. After defeating the much more dangerous monster Barugon, Gamera is gradually seen as a heroic defender of Japan against other monsters. Gamera begins to actively rescue children from other monsters and alien invaders, while fending off attacks on Japanese soil by enemy monsters. Gamera also no longer attacks human settlements, except when temporarily mind-controlled by the Virasians. Appearance Unlike any other species of turtles, Gamera has the habit of walking bipedally rather than on all fours, though he rarely walks quadrupedally. Gamera is capable of using his upper limbs in the same manner as Godzilla, as his forelegs have appendages much closer in construction to hands than feet, and is capable of grappling with opponents and manipulating objects. His mouth is filled with teeth, unlike any living modern turtle (several types of extinct prehistoric turtles were toothed, however), with a pair of large tusks protruding upward from his lower jaw. Gamera is also usually seen with very large human-like eyes, adding intelligence to his overall appearance. Powers and Abilities *'Plasma Fireballs' - Gamera generates powerful burning plasma in his body's internal furnace and, launched from his mouth, can release this energy by spitting an endless, supplying series of powerful, mighty, highly explosive balls of plasma fire from his mouth, each have a lot of force behind them, can demolish entire city blocks, are capable of bringing down other monsters and obliterating weaker opponents. He can launch these in extremely fast succession or charge a single one for increased firepower. **'Ultimate Plasma' - After absorbing a large amount of fire or plasma, Gamera can spit an extremely powerful plasma fireball that was capable of decapitating Super Gyaos in one hit. *'Ultimate Mana Beam' - After absorbing a large amount of the Earth's Mana by summoning the Earth’s mana and gathering it in his chest, Gamera can unleash a tremendously massive, powerful mana beam from his abdomen that is capable of annihilating/vaporizing almost anything in on hit in just a few seconds. *'Vanishing Plasma Fist' - After severing his own hand, should he lose one of his hands, Gamera can use his Mana manipulation to form a flaming plasma fist out of fire within the stump in place of his hand in a source of flame is available. Once striking an object, this fist will then explode. This fist was powerful enough to punch into Iris' body and destroy it from the inside. Additionally, once done, the plasma fist morphs back into Gamera's regular hand. *'Mana Manipulation' - Gamera possesses a mastery of the substance known as Mana, supernatural energy located inside of every living being on Earth. The amount of Mana contained in something depends on how much influence that organism has on the rest of the Earth. Because it is Gamera's duty to defend the entire planet, he possesses more Mana than any other creature on Earth and also has the ability to absorb and control Mana. *'Self-Destruction/Fireball Ejection Suicide' - As a last resort when all else fails, Gamera can overload his internal furnace and explode, self-destructing his own body, and in doing so, taking out any enemies near him and capable of destroying everything in the area around him. *'Healing Factor' - After suffering a serious wound, Gamera can go dormant for a period of time to completely heal his injury. *'Intelligence' - Gamera is said to be smarter than most humans and takes his duty as guardian of Earth very seriously. Gamera can detect threats to the Earth and undertake whatever measure us necessary to stop them. *'Elbow Spikes' - Gamera can extend sharp spikes of bone from his elbows that can be used to cut deep gashes into whatever they hit. *'Hard Shell' - Like most normal turtles, Gamera is protected by an extremely hard shell. Said to be stronger than diamond, it can protect him from all but most of the strongest attacks. Gamera's shell is extremely resilient and strong. Missiles and other weaponry merely bounce off of it, along with most of his opponents' attacks. There have been a few times where his shell has faltered, most notably when Gurion hammered at the same spot several times and began cutting through. *'Flight' - He can pull/tuck his limbs, or better yet, his entire body into his shell when needed. Once his limbs are in, he can then use the openings to release jet-like stream flames, allowing him to fly at Mach 3.5 using rockets located in his shell. Gamera can spin while flying or use his arms like wings. While spinning, Gamera is like a giant flying saw blade and can slam into enemies. *'Fire Absorption/Consumption and Breath' - Instead of feeding like normal animals, Gamera lives and feeds on heat, fire and radioactive materials, using it to repower himself and sustain his own life, and can use absorb it into his body to heal wounds after a battle. Gamera can then spit the fire he has consumed in a concentrated blast of flame. Weaknesses Despite his incredible power, even Gamera has weaknesses of his own. For instance, Gamera's skin is easily pierced by enemy attacks as well as artillery fire. Though Gamera's shell is tougher than his skin, it too has been pierced by Gyaos' sonic cutter beams, Zigra's nose, Viras' head, Legion's plasma beam, and Iris' arm blades. Gamera is very selfless and when given the opportunity to save a specific human or group of humans he will put their safety above his own. Gamera never gives up and will fight even if the battle is completely lost, meaning he has been seriously injured while fighting for a lost cause. An example would be when Gamera threw himself in front of the Legion flower just as it seeded even though he was out of time to stop it. Gallery Gamera13.jpg|Gamera on Monster Island gamera.jpg|Gamera charging a Plasma Fireball 10-1.jpg|Gamera ready for take off gamera-guardian-of-the-universe.jpg gamergotu5034.jpg|Gamera face close up Heisei_Gamera_HandSlap.jpg gamerag1heisei2.jpg 73e409ad7a02d57b.jpg Category:Kaiju Category:Earth Defenders Category:Guardians Category:Aquatic Creatures Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Kaiju living on Monster Island Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Kadokawa Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Chelonians Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:1960s debuts